The new neighbor
by Xerothermal
Summary: There's new neighbor's moving in, and Sam (Samantha) doesn't know until later on that the new neighbor is her favorite YouTuber: Cryaotic.
1. New neighbors

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

** I woke up to my brother, Sean, barging through my door with two metal trash can lids that he happily banged them against each other to make as much noise possible. I look up, both half laughing and half protesting to wake up, and I see Brady following behind my devilish brother clapping his hands and yelling playfully with my brother to get me up.**

** "Ung! What time is it!?", I asked sitting up.**

** "It's precisely 7:00 A.M. Sleeping Beauty.", Sean said.**

** "Why do I have to get up?! A few more minutes of sleep!", I said rubbing my eyes, forgetting why I had to get up early.**

** "Oh! Well, then I guess someone doesn't want to get their new laptop, now do they?", Brady asked Sean but was really directing it towards me. **

** I instantly darted out of bed and shoved the two dweebs out of my room, "Hey!? What're you doing?!" my brother wailed in the process.**

** "Do you want to see me changing?", I asked and got a face of disgust in return.**

** "Aw haaail to the NO!", he said like a woman snapping his fingers before closing my door for me.**

** After my door was shut, I scurried over to my closet and looked frantically for a certain outfit in particular. I changed out of my pajama top and switched it for my white and orange-coral shirt with a large 15 printed on the front of it. I changed into a pair of jean shorts, put socks on before I put my black Converse shoes on and put plain 'gold' hoop earrings in and a Sergeant necklace to top it all off. I quickly brushed my hair, and to my luck, it wasn't in a complete and utter mess like it could be at times. I grabbed my purse - well, my backpack to put precisely, and it's no ordinary backpack, it's a Pewdiepie brofist backpack! It's black and white, white being most of the color, which surprises me considering I'm not the best one to treat my things, as one would say, gently. **

** Anyways, I slung one strap over a shoulder and quickly grabbed my phone that was still under my pillow, and then I ran to the kitchen and out the front door. I saw Brady and Sean waiting next to Brady's truck talking about something, and it was probably something stupid as all of the conversations are stupid…**_**always**_**. **

** "Ready?", Sean asked.**

** "Ready as ever." I replied before we all got in Brady's truck and headed to the store.**

** I sat in the backseat of Brady's truck on the way to the store, and Brady was talking to Sean, who was in the front seat. I looked out the window as the wind hit my face, and making my hair go however and wherever it could go. I pulled my backpack up to me, and opened it, looking for a ponytail, and I luckily found one and used it to put my hair in a mid leveled bun. Once I was done fixing my hair, I continued to look out the window, watching the things go by at different speeds and I watched as a moving truck passed us, going back the direction we were coming from. Hmm, it's been a great while since the last time I've seen a moving truck, maybe it was going to the house next to Brady's house, the one across from ours?**

**~Le Time Skip~**

** As Brady was pulling up to his driveway, the three of us looked at the moving truck next door to Brady's house. You could see Brady's dad and my dad (Sean's too) talking to the woman that must be moving in there.**

** "Ah! You were gone for quite a while, where were you three rascals?", Brady's dad, Jack, asked us smiling.**

** "I took Sean and Sam up to town so Sam could pick up a new laptop.", Brady simply explained as the three of us walked up to our dads and the new neighbor.**

** "Sean, Brady, Sam…this is Mrs. Terry, our new neighbor.", I heard my dad say.**

** "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Terry, I'm Sam.", I said shaking her hand, and she replied, "Nice to meet you, too Sam".**

** The two dweebs were standing behind me to a point, and simply just gave a small nod and a small wave in a friendly manner, which Mrs. Terry returned the gesture.**

** "Sam…", I heard my dad say, "…why don't you and Sean go see if your mom needs any help with anything?", he more so told us than asked us.**

** "We'll go now, nice meeting you Mrs. Terry.", Sean said.**

** "Same here.", Mrs. Terry said with a smile, and then my brother and I crossed the street and went inside to help mom.**

** Mom didn't need any help, so I opened my new laptop as Sean watched out of boredom and interest. Since lunch wasn't expected for another hour or so, I decided to get my new Razor Blade set up to my likings.**

**~After laptop setup~**

** I had done everything for the basics in about 3-4 hours, now all I had to do was download any games for my videos and I'd be done. I opened Google chrome and signed into my YouTube account, and saw a notification that was about Cry writing something, so I clicked it to read what he said. 'I'm not gonna be on for about a week or so, give or take, moving!'. I laughed at myself internally when I had the thought of Cry possibly being the person moving in next to Brady, and I quickly shook that unrealistic thought as I was called to dinner.**

**~After Dinner~**

** It was four in the afternoon now, and I was eager to test my new laptop out, but my mom wouldn't let me unless I went outside for a while. Even though I'm 23, I was still "mommy's baby girl" to her, same goes for Sean. I went outside and saw that the two dorks were playing basketball in Brady's driveway and the new neighbor was still taking boxes into their new home. I walked across the street, Sean and Brady stopped their little game for the time being.**

** "So, squirt, what brings you out here?", Brady asked.**

** "My mom wants me to get some fresh air", I replied.**

** "So do you wanna play?", my brother asked holding the basket ball out to me.**

** "Yeah.", I responded and reached out to take the basketball**

** Sean instead turned away and held the basketball close to him with a smug grin and a simple, "No!".**

"**Sean! Don't make me use my power to make you give me that ball!", I said jokingly.**

** "What? The power of stench? Hahah!", Sean responded cringing just in case I would punch him.**

** I didn't even bother to counter that comment, but instead we all laughed as we chatted and played basketball…somewhat. But I couldn't help but to notice the neighbors that went from the house to the moving truck and back. There was the Mr. and Mrs. Terry, the two who were the ones buying the house and the ones in charge, and there is a girl about my age who I assume is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Terry. Then, there's some guy…my age I'd say, and this is the first time of me seeing him at all! I watched as he carried a box into his house, but before he disappeared through the front door, I saw him glance at me as Sean had me by my ankles and Brady by my wrists, both swinging me like a sand bag…and all of us laughing our heads off.**

**(Cry's P.O.V.)**

** As I go out and start to bring my last box inside, I notice our new neighbors next door. Two guys and a girl laughing their heads off as the two have her by her ankles and wrists, swinging her like a jump rope. I look at the girl through my glasses and notice that she doesn't look half bad! As I was looking at her, she looked at me and we locked eyes until I had to walk inside the new house.**


	2. Live Stream

(Sam)

~The next day~

I was sitting at the kitchen bar playing Flappy Bird on my phone while my mom was cleaning the kitchen. Sean was sitting next to me and I quietly yelled bloody murder as the game restarted after I hit a pipe.

"Sam, if you're so bored, then why don't you go ask the new neighbors if they'd like a look-a-round town? Sean could go too!", my mother suggested.

Sean and I looked at each other and grinned, "Why, what a lovely idea mother!", I said.

You could tell she slightly regretted suggesting the idea now, "Sam…Sean..".

"Oh, why mother! I'm afraid Sam and I can't talk at the moment, we have some chaperoning to do! Tata for now!", Sean said in a British accent as we quickly walked out the door.

"You want to get Brady in on this too?", I asked.

"Hell yeah I do!", Sean responded as we walked across the street and to Brady's.

Sean knocked on the front door and Sean answered, "And what might you two be up to?".

"Chaperoning!", Sean and I said in unison, Brady raising an eyebrow at us.

"Chaperoning?", Brady asked.

"Yeah, were going to give a deluxe tour around town to our new neighbors, care to join?", I said.

"I'm all in!", Brady said walking outside and shutting the door behind him.

The three of us walked one house over and Brady knocked on the door a few times before Mr. Terry answered the door, "Hi there!".

"Hi there, Mr. Terry! We thought we'd stop by and offer a quick tour of the town.", Brady replied.

"Well I can't at the moment, and neither can Mrs. Terry…maybe Ryan would like to, let me go ask him." and Mr. Terry walked out of view and was gone a couple of minutes.

* * *

(Cry)

"Ryan!", I heard my dad call my name from downstairs.

"Yeah?!", I answered yelling so he could hear me.

"Come here for a second!", he yelled back so I could hear.

I left my room and went downstairs and was greeted by my dad, "Yes?", I asked.

"Our new neighbor were kind enough to offer us a tour of town…", he started.

"And?", I asked.

"You know that your mother and I can't go with all of these important boxes to unpack and organize, right?", my dad asked.

"Yeah.", I replied with a nod.

"I want you to go with them, have fun! They seem like you bunch would be friends!", my dad told me.

"Wait, what?", I asked confused.

"Go, go! They're at the front door, go with them and have fun!", my dad said pushing me towards the front door.

We both walked to the front door and my dad opened the screen door, "I found him, now you have fun!", my dad said pushing me outside before simply just walking back inside.

"Um…hi, I'm Ryan.", I said.

"Hey, I'm Sean and this is Brady.", Sean said introducing himself and Brady, looking at me with a smug grin.

"Oh, Sam! When did you get here!", Sean asked pretending he didn't know I was here.

"Oh, haha really funny.", I said sarcastically.

"Now then, lets go on a adventure!", Brady said like a little girl and ran across the street like an idiot to match, making us all laugh.

* * *

~30 min later~

* * *

So far we've all laughed more than we've talked, and I was really enjoying going out with the new neighbors! They seem like cool people to hang out with, or have a good laugh with.

"So, is anyone hungry?", Sean asked.

"Oh, that's a fuckin' stupid question when I'm in the fuckin' truck, ya dumbass!", Brady said throwing his hands in the air, making everyone laugh their asses off again.

Sean pulled into a Taco Bell parking lot and we all got out and ran to the door like maniacs. We all ordered and sat down before we dug into the delicious Mexican food, and for some reason the Taco Bell tasted better here than in Florida! Is all of the food here better?! I kind of hope so, so then everything is tastier! We all laughed as we ate, and I almost chocked on a bite of Chimichanga from laughing so hard.

(Sean)

As we're laughing like maniacs in Taco Bell, I can't help but notice how Sam and Ryan act together…they're almost flirting with each other! Oh my gosh! My baby sister is falling in love! I think that Brady might be catching onto this as well, but he doesn't look like he's noticed. Oh well…back to being a Tacomaniac!

* * *

~Le home~

* * *

(Sam)

When we got home it was almost dark, and when Sean pulled into our driveway, we said our goodbyes and we all went home, Sean had to come we me unfortunately (jokingly). When we walked inside and I looked at the stove clock and saw that it read '7:26' in big neon numbers.

"So did you have fun?", I heard my mom ask at the dining room table typing on her phone.

"Yeah! Sean, Brady, Ryan and I went to Taco Bell and went all over town, it was a blast!", I explained happily.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun, and isn't there a thing you wanted to watch tonight Sam?", my mom asked.

"Oh , yeah! But it's at 11pm, but thanks for reminding me. Well…I'm going to take a shower", I reply and head upstairs and to the bathroom.

I striped, washed, dried, clothed, the whole taking a shower thing and I went into my room and when I looked at my clock on the wall it read 10:38 pm. Dang, I took a long time to get clean! I just shrugged the whole thing off and got my laptop ready to watch the live stream on my laptop. I waited for about a half hour by searching random things on the internet and when I saw the time change to 11pm I switched tabs to Twitch. This was my first time watching the live stream, I wonder how it'll go!


End file.
